


Christmas Day

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, December Fics 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: "Mummy, mummy," the little boy ran towards his mother and threw himself at her leg.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: Unwrapping presents.

"Mummy, mummy," the little boy ran towards his mother and threw himself at her legs. Thankfully, he was too small and too light to knock her over.

She just laughed and tousled his hair. "What’s it, sweetheart?"

"Can we open the presents now?" The boy looked up at her with big bright eyes and a toothy grin on his lips.

"Sure, sweetheart," Ellie smiled fondly at her son. "Go get your daddy and we'll unwrap the presents, Ben."

It was Christmas Day and Ellie had just prepared breakfast when her four-year-old had surprised her in the kitchen.

About five minutes later, Nick came walking down the stairs with their son in his arms. His hair was still messy and his face crumpled from sleep.

"Morning, babe." Nick kissed her on the forehead. "So, this one," he tickled Ben in the side and grinned at Ellie, "woke me up, said something about Christmas presents...So, I thought I'd go check it out."

"Oh, you did, didn't you," Ellie chuckled. "So it wasn't your son dragging you down here after he woke you from your sleeping beauty slumber?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, you got me. Now little Benjamin, where are the presents we were talking about?"

The boy wiggled in his father's arms until he was let down to the ground and ran towards the living room with his parents tailing after him.

Before Ellie and Nick could properly sit down in front of the tree, Ben had already unwrapped the biggest present he could find.

"Oh, a firetruck!" He squealed with glee and grinned at his parents.

"Sweetie, that's great," Ellie gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Nick wrapped his arms around her body from the side and smiled. After years of running from people and places haunting him, he was finally home and spending Christmas with his beautiful wife and kid. 


End file.
